


Maybe One Day

by takolukanow



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takolukanow/pseuds/takolukanow
Summary: Líf wants to stop comparing Kiran to his own summoner but just can't find the space in his heart to do so. Why is it so hard?
Relationships: Líf & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Maybe One Day

Askr. It was all too familiar to him but different all the same. This wasn't his Askr, but another's. Seeing all the members of the Order of Heroes, people he witness die in his own world, laughing and enjoying life, it brought pain to his dead heart. But they weren't the ones who made him hurt the most.

"You're staring."

"Oh! Sorry. Didn't mean to." Kiran. Not his own but another. The one he dearly wishes to be with but couldn't. It wasn't unusual to catch her staring at him. Often with a look between sad and puzzled, like she was waiting to ask as many questions as she could until she ran out of words but knew she shouldn't.

"Do you have a need for me?"

"Ah... not right now..."

"Then I'll take me leave..." Líf started.

"WAIT!" Kiran called out, "I... didn't mean to yell... aha." Rubbing her arm, she had that look upon her face again. "Can I... ask a couple of questions?"

Why? She knows he is not one for small talk but... part of him wants to hear those questions. Answer them and tell her everything. Why?

He finally answers, "Not here."

"How... about the strategy room? I don't think it's in use right now...".

They sat in silence for some time. After time serving as one of Hel's generals, Líf had gotten used to not starting conversations, or speaking much in general. But Kiran, he knew his Kiran was always like that. She never could speak her mind freely, always holding back her tongue.

"You've said... well it was more of a murmur but that doesn't matter really... but you've said before that I'm like your summoner. How so? Or was that a bad question? That was probably a bad question huh? Sorry you don't have to answer that!"

She was babbling. His Kiran always did that when she was nervous.

"You're similar. I've noticed little differences but that's it." Straight-faced like always, "you both babble on...".

"I babble? No-ones ever told me before. I guess I do huh?... I'm doing it now aren't I?" Kiran laughed out. Her laugh was kind, just like his was.  
"Anyway! How come you seen older than Alfonse? Did everything will Hel happen later in your world?"

"It's just the body I was given from that woman. I was no older than Alfonse when I... died. I never questioned it." He truely didn't. Maybe it was to make them more intimidating? Nobody would take him seriously if he was still on 5'8.

"That's kinda weird. Why no just make you the way you were? Also, what even is your body because it looks like jelly..."

"Jelly?"

"Or maybe it's like ectoplasm! ...does that word even exist to you?"

"No."

Kiran held a laugh to herself. She would often say something that meant nothing in his world. Why? Why were they so similar? He knew of other Askr's with different summoners. Why was she the same as his?

"Is that all? If you've called me here just to laugh, I'll take my leave..." Líf stood up, not bothering to look at her. It hurt too much to do so.

"No! I have one last question! This ones important I promise!"

Sighing, he sat back down, staring at her. She had gotten quiet. Kiran was fumbling around with her coat.

"Um... when we defeated you... we errr," So this is why she wanted to talk. She actually had a serious question. "When I summoned you, did you have Breidablik?"

Silence.

So they knew. They knew he kept it with him after he lost her. They knew he no longer had it.

"No."

"Do you want it back?"

She had it. Good. He was worried he had lost it during his summoning, believing that there could only be one. But did he want it back? Seeing this worlds Kiran daily already hurt him. Did he really need another reminder of his failure? He failure to not only save Askr but to also protect her? Looking down at the table, unwilling to meet her eyes, he could only say one thing.

"Please."

Kiran released a breath she didn't realise she was holding and gave home a small but sad smile.

"I'll have it for you next time we meet."

"Thankyou summon—Kiran."

Líf noticed her smile change. The sadness disappeared, replaced with happiness. It was nice seeing her like this. For once, the back of his mind didn't compare her to his summoner. Maybe one day that little voice would be gone completely. This was the Kiran of this world, and he was glad to see her.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I haven't written in 4 years? yeah same. oh well i just wanted to get this out of my system


End file.
